Surprises!
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Jake and Sam get into a little fight about nicknames that gets both of them soaking wet. Surprises await!  Better then the summary.  One-Shot


**It's up and so quickly at that. I hope you all like it! I expect plenty of reviews people.**

**Don't forget. I'm going to be writing One-Shots a lot now and I'm going to let the readers pick out the plot. It can be friendship or romance. Suspense is the funnest.**

**Happy Reading….**

Surprises!

"You take that back!" Samantha Forster yelled at her long time best friend Jake. They were watering and feeding the horses at this time. Sam was having a hard time trying to lift the feed bag from the high shelf in the storage room. Jake had started laughing at her because she couldn't reach it. She couldn't help it if she was short!

Finally after she had gotten the bag down by getting a step stool she almost dropped it because it was so heavy. Sam usually was not the one that refilled the giant feedbox that they bucket scooped every morning each horse.

Jake had gotten done with training a horse and had decided to help her with the horses. If you could call it help that is. All he was doing was making fun of her height and strength not bothering to help her with the feed. He got the easy part with filling all the horses' troughs with water.

Toting the large heavy sack of horse feed all the way down the aisle, Sam had to strain to keep from dropping it. Why couldn't Dallas, Ross, or Pepper be the one to do this or even Jake?

Finally she got it to the feedbox then started to puzzle about how to go about filling the box without spilling the whole sack.

"Brat, you are so weak," an annoying male voice said from behind her.

Sam whirled around to face Jake with a scowl, "I am not weak!" she glared up at him. She hated having to tilt her head up to stare in his eyes.

"Are too," he said stubbornly taking the sack from her as if it weighed a pound and not 50.

Sam gave an exasperated groan, "Show off," and as if for effect Jake shut the lid of the feedbox with a sharp bang.

Jake rolled his eyes at her, "It's not even heavy, Brat," he went and threw the sack away.

"It was too and don't call me weak and don't call me Brat, Ely," Sam glared at him. Would he ever stop calling her Brat? He had called her that ever since she was three years old when she would always follow him all around like a puppy.

"Alright Pest," Jake gave her a tom-like grin. His mustang brown eyes sparked with amusement.

"Why you!" Sam hollered, having enough of his mean remarks. She knew he was trying to rile her and it was working just as he planned. She didn't want to give into his little game but she had had enough.

Jake took off at a run out the barn as Sam ran after him, snickering. He was enjoying this way too much.

"You come back here, Jacob Mac Ely!" she yelled his full name. Trying her best to keep up with him as they ran around the house, around the barn twice, and everywhere else.

Wyatt and Gram came out onto the porch to see what all the ruckus was about to see Sam and Jake run around chasing each other like they were 5 and 7 instead of 16 and 18.

"Samantha's a weakling!" Jake taunted her still. Oh he was going to get it! And get it good!

"Take it back!" Sam cried as they rounded a corner around the barn. She panted as she passed the corrals, water troughs all full to the rim.

Suddenly there was no sign of her friend anywhere. "Jake?" she called nervously. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Where was that boy?

Sam then felt someone breathing on the back of her neck and before she could turn to see who it was a pair of arms snaked around her waist and she was picked up bridle-style.

She shrieked looking up into Jake's face. He had a smug look etched on his face.

"Jake what are you doing?" Sam squirmed, trying to get down. What on earth was Jake Ely up to this time?

"Hold still," Jake commanded, trying not to laugh at Sam's expression.

"Jake, please let me go!" she squealed but he held onto her tightly, carrying her over toward the fence. Why it was unknown to her for a moment.

"Okay," Jake said and suddenly Sam looked down. He had her over a water through about to let her fall in.

"Jake!" she gasped, "No!" instead of trying to escape his hold Sam started to cling to him. Grabbing onto anything his neck, his shirt.

She gave his hair a sharp yank as he let her take a dunk.

She fell in with a splash. She came up sputtering and coughing. Jake Ely! You're going down!

"Ouch," Jake mused, rubbing his head. He had a satisfied look on his face. Sam so wanted to rip it off.

"Serves you right!" Sam sputtered some more, glaring up at him.

"You said let you go," Jake smirked, crossing his arms and just staring at her as she tried to get out the huge trough.

"Oh! You—you!" she couldn't think up a nickname for him. She was so furious with him.

Jake chuckled, leaning against the fence post, waiting for her to get out.

Then Sam thought of a way to get him back fair and square. She looked up at him innocently.

He stared back, looking bored.

"Jake, come here," Sam said calmly, trying not to act suspicious with her plan.

Jake sighed but walked up to the trough with a questioning look.

Suddenly Sam yanked Jake forward by his jacket and he fell in with her. He had not been prepared at all for that stunt.

"Brat! Why I oughta!" Jake leered over her dangerously then started to unmercifully tickle her.

"Stop! She shrieked, trying to get away from his threatening long fingers. She tried to push on his chest but he didn't move an inch. "Please," she laughed. She couldn't breathe anymore.

"Say you're sorry!" Jake hollered, aware that now the whole Forster family and ranch-hands were looking their way.

"No!" Sam shook her head stubbornly till Jake was going for her foot. "Ah!" I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please stop I beg you!" she squirmed to get away.

"Good girl," Jake finally stopped tickling but didn't move away.

"Jake?" Sam questioned when he didn't move. He had a strange look on his face. He kept staring at her as if he'd never seen her before in his life.

"Jake are you okay?" she asked softly. He was so handsome. It was such a random out of the blue thought that it shocked her to silence.

Jake reached out and ever so lightly brushed his hand across her cheek. It was such a loving gesture Sam's heart skipped. She forgot everything. Her surroundings, why had she been so mad at Jake?

And then the biggest shock of her life that left her blinking in surprise. Jake's lips met hers and her eyes widened and so did his. It was over in mere seconds but he had kissed her!

Sam stared at him touching her lips.

Jake leaned back in his own shock but a minute later a smile twitched upon his lips.

"I always knew that was going to happen one of these days," Gram started to laugh. Finally it happened!

Wyatt continued to stare in shock of his daughter kissing his hired hand for 6 years.


End file.
